In normal practice, when a cellular wireless communication device is in an idle state, the device may periodically engage in air interface registration with a serving radio access network. This periodic registration helps the network keep track of where the wireless device is located (e.g., in which cell sector of the network), so that the network can appropriately route page messages, text messages, control messages and the like to the wireless device.